


The Marquise's Property

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marquise and her Slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

It was midday as Mindfang relaxed within her recuperracoon, idly gazing out through her cabin window. She watched the large white clouds above as they sluggishly drifted through a clear blue sky.

She watched the torpid waves lap up against her ship, one of the few fine vessels which had been with her through numerous daring escapades, acquired so many years ago. She watched as her crew, composed primarily of lowblooded slaves and a few paid mercenaries busily worked through the deck down below, cleaning the ship and moving supplies.

Most of the crewmembers had been acquired through her many ship-raids and plundering. The majority were rust bloods; hard-working, simple, loyal and most problematically, very short-lived in comparison to their captain. The few brown and yellow bloods in their ranks tended to last a little longer... When they weren't getting into violent altercations or accidentally throwing themselves off deck. There were roughly around twenty or so on board, though she'd never cared enough to keep head count. Why even bother with remembering any of the faces of those worthless lowbloods, none of which had interested her in the slightest? 

Well, save for one; a very special one, whom Mindfang eyed for carefully amongst the droves of the slave crew. Much to her chagrin, she could not spot hide or hair of her. It wasn't that she was easy to miss; oh no, quite the contrary. This Slave was in fact the single tallest person on board, taller than even the Marquise herself. Her great height was almost as unusual as her blood color; a fine, brilliant jade hue, a rare color that only belonged to those who cared after the great Mother-Grub. 

This Slave had once been one of Dualscar's, suggesting that she had offended the Highbloods enough to be forced into their service. She had since been taken from him as part of Mindfang's attempts to strengthen their black bonds. She was now her property and mostly did basic work around the ship, such as cleaning, though also occasionally fulfilled her more…

… Sexual desires.

Mindfang tapped her fingers by her windowsill, wondering where she had gone. She'd recalled last seeing her working on the deck, but this was hours ago. It had been such a dull day. None of the slaves had even died accidentally and there was nothing of interest out in sight for what seemed like endless miles. No enemy ships, no air beasts to shoot down. Not even one innocent vessel to plunder mercilessly.... 

There was nothing going on today, and she was bored. 

She despised being bored.

After several minutes of idleness, Mindfang abruptly got up. She didn't even bother to dry herself as she hurriedly clothed her naked body with a simple robe. 

Since her mind was already set on that particular Slave, an idea eventually sprung up. Quickly pacing herself towards one of her many chests, Mindfang smiled sinisterly as she took out the sex toy; a thick, wooden strap-on dildo, deep cerulean blue in color, and customized with a metallic symbol of her caste sign at the very tip. It measured at around eight inches in length, which was more than adequate enough for her purposes. 

Though she'd planned originally on first using this for her next caliginous meeting with Dualscar, she eventually decided to reserve it for the Slave, after that night of pleasant -albeit mind controlled- intercourse. While it had never gone into actual insertion, she fondly recalled that it had been a very pleasant experience. 

Better than any she'd had with Dualscar, come to think of it.

Strapping it on, she then covered it up with her robe and exited the cabin. As she climbed the steps, Mindfang saw several of the crewmates looking up at her dully, before quickly going back to their work. Mindfang approached one of the rustbloods, who was lazily staring down at the lapping waters below. She asked if he'd sighted the very tall female Slave recently. He shook his head, causing her to sigh and smack him backside over the head.

There was still the lower deck. It was worth a look, as it was where most of the crewmates spent their time; meaning it was amongst the more disheveled areas of the ship. She walked over towards the stairs leading down into the lower levels, bumping past one of the clumsier yellow-bloods. She spat at him, warning him to be more careful else his food rations would be cut off. As he bumbled off, Mindfang regained her composure and then walked down the steps.

The first thing she noticed was that the lower deck was empty. It looked as if most everyone that normally worked down here was up or simply lazing about in their dorms. Looking around, she noted that the bottles and various other pieces of trash that usually littered the floor had been picked up and neatly arraigned. Several of the lanterns and torches had also been relighted; the wooden walls and floorboards had been waxed and cleaned very recently. 

Someone was obviously still working down here. Judging from the general level of orderliness, she had an idea of who that was.

Looking around, Mindfang could see that the brooms had been neatly organized, by size, near one of the small cupboards. Opening it up, she then saw that everything inside had also been neatly arranged. This was definitely her handiwork. 

She sat down by one of the desks, lightly brushing her messy hair as she perked her ears up for the sound of anyone working. After a few minutes of careful listening, Mindfang could make out very faint footfalls coming from the right hallway. She opened up her robe and stared down at the strap-on, smiling hungrily. Mindfang walked towards the right, carefully making sure so as not to be heard. She wanted to surprise the Slave. At the sound of the footsteps growing louder, she backed up against the wall. She then heard a door by one of the hallways open, before being gently closed shut.

Now was her chance. She crept her way down towards the source of the sounds, soon standing outside a door to one of the ship's numerous store-rooms. She opened the door, slinking inside and then quietly and very quietly closing it behind her.

That was when she saw her; the jade-blood Slave at long, long last. 

She was knelt down; too busy scrubbing to notice Mindfang as she'd crept into the room. She stood still, taking in the sight of the Slave's long, elegant legs and well-toned calves, eyes glancing up at her shapely hips and back. Looking down, she gazed lovingly at the Slave's big, supple feet and their graceful toes, which were right below her attractively thick buttocks. Biting her lip, she fondled the dildo under her robe with anticipation, before continuing to quietly watch her work. 

The Slave had nothing on but a ragged grey dress, which clung tightly to her body and showcased her curvaceous frame further, alongside the shackles on her ankles and wrists. Mindfang didn't require such primitive tools to keep her stock in check, due to her manipulation abilities. Perhaps in time, when they eventually grew closer, she'd think about disposing those shackles. Although… the idea of someone of such a rare color reduced to working as a servant in humiliating irons was something she just found so very arousing. 

To think that someone of that caste had been reduced to this state, and furthermore, that she now belonged to her! It was exhilarating. 

She observed the pretty shapes the Slave's horns made, gazing up at their sharp tips down to how the way jutted out of her short, messy hair, bemused at how similar one was to one of her own. The Slave was still clueless to the fact that her Mistress stood right behind her, and continued to diligently clean the walls. Mindfang favored this Slave not just for her appearance, but also for how cordial and neatly she worked. 

Never once did she slack on the job, or dare back-mouth her… In fact, she'd never spoken at all. Was this induced through a great trauma, perhaps related to how she had become a Slave? Was she simply uncomfortable here, or was she a mute? Mindfang could have easily pried it out via her powers, but had decided against it. If this was to be her lover, she was going to build up their relationship without the use of any manipul8tion… Even if it were to be through various other acts of sexual domination, it would be fairer.

Mindfang continued watching her work, taking in more of the Slave's excellent body in detail; the sight of that lovely back and her thick hips, along with staring at those long, long legs, curled up in that adorable manner. She could already feel herself getting moist. Glancing down to the soles of the Slave's filthy feet and promptly imagining how they'd feel as she stroked (and maybe licked) them was not helping. Mindfang wasn't content with just watching, and eventually called out to the Slave; 

"Ooooooooh slaaaaaaaave…"

At the sound of her voice, the Slave stopped working.

"You've been working so very hard today, haven't you?"

She simply looked down at the ground, not turning to greet the Marquise.

"Well, I've just been soooooooo very boooooooored today" Mindfang sighed as she walked towards her, stroking one of her horns and causing the Slave to perk up.

"And as you know, I quite despise being bored..."

The Slave slowly turned around, looking up at her Mistress with solemn eyes. Something had happened so long ago to break this woman inside. She was a shell of who she once was; a quality perfect for the Marquise. Mindfang adored those eyes; she loved the odd color of her sclera, more yellow than orange. But most of all, she loved those vivid jade irises, a deep reflection of her breathtaking blood hue. 

"You must be rather bored yourself. I simply can't imagine scrubbing and cleaning wood all day to be very stimulating, now can it?"

The Slave looked down at the floor again, silent as ever.

"So I've thought of something rather fun that we could both do together today. I believe you'll enjoy it."

As she finished her sentence, Mindfang immediately discarded the robe, smiling as she exposed the sex-toy strapped on her naked body. The Slave's eyes widened, gazing at the cerulean dildo as she blushed and shook. Mindfang's smile grew into a wicked grin.

"Now it's your turn. Please, take off those filthy rags."

She hesitated for a few seconds, her eyes still fixated on the strap-on. She soon complied, getting up, her horns just a few inches away from poking the ceiling of the store-room. She tugged at the rags she wore, pulling them off and exposing her body to the Marquise. Mindfang licked her lips, taking in every detail of her Servant's body; from her curvaceous frame, wholesomely breasts (considerably grander than her Mistresses own), that graceful arching back and well-toned stomach, descending down to her stunningly long legs. 

Oh, and who could forget the grandest part? Mindfang's smile widened into a toothy grin as she eyed the Slave's striking genitals; an impressive penis, seven inches flaccid, with ample hairless testicles hung neatly below. It wasn't too uncommon for female Trolls to have a bulge, though Mindfang herself had a vagina and at times felt jealous at how well-endowed this Slave was. 

Mindfang paced herself around her partner, who watched as Mindfang then removed the strap-on, dropping it down to the floor. She quietly sighed with relief, but then realized that Mindfang had done this only so that she would more comfortably be able to move in behind her. The Slave jumped as she felt a hand grasping her bottom, hearing a hum from behind.

The Marquise leaned ever closer, hand firmly grasped on one cheek. Her lips were inches away from her partner's neck as she then breathed onto her, her warm breath tingling the Slave's skin. Mindfang carefully extended her tongue, licking her flesh and sampling the pleasurable taste. Hearing the Slave groan with pleasure, she moved the hand further down, reaching for and then cupping those large testicles, fondling them carefully. The Slave's legs began to shake.

As she heard the groans further increase, Mindfang then took a finger and softly massaged the prostate region, causing the Slave to gasp out loudly and involuntarily thrust into the air. Mindfang could see how her Servant's cheeks were completely flushed, eyes rolled over in arousal as she panted heavily. 

She then ran the same finger up the shaft of the Slave's sensitive foreskin, circling the hood and tickling the underbelly. The penis began to stiffen as Mindfang continued groping her. The Slave blushed uncontrollably, her moans growing louder as her Mistress continued to fondle her genitals. 

Mindfang then raised her hands up towards the Slave's stomach, working her way up until she started groping her fine rack with both of her hands, squeezing her breasts as she then pinched and rubbed her green nipples, causing the Slave to yelp out. After several minutes of playing with her Slave's body, Mindfang eventually stepped away. She took a few steps back and watched as the shaking and panting Slave relaxed herself against the walls, her penis almost halfway erect. Mindfang stared down to the Slave's feet, then down to hers, as another idea quickly sprang up;

"Slave, on your knees. Now..."

Still shaking, the Slave knelt down on to the ground. Her tall size made her eyelevel with her Mistress's torso, who then now seated herself on the floor nearby the Slave, and stretched her legs out. She proceeded to raise one foot so that it was now at the Slave's face leering as she seductively wiggled her thin toes and watching with sick pleasure as the Slave blushed, desperately trying to hide her involuntarily erection from her Mistress. 

"Lick it."

The Slave's eyes widened, watching Mindfang's leer turn into a full hungry grin. She sat in silence, quietly observing as Mindfang waved her foot in front of her face, wiggling and stretching her toes. She impatiently tapped her fingers and broke the awkward silence with an impatient remark,

"Well, what are you waiting for?!"

At her command, the Slave carefully grasped her foot with one hand, opening her mouth to reveal the rows of sharp teeth inside. Though Mindfang knew that the Slave would be gentle, she enjoyed the risk in being accidentally bitten. 

The Slave moved the foot towards her mouth and wrapped her tongue around the big toe. Mindfang sighed with pleasure, enjoying the tickling sensations as the Slave continued sucking and licking, careful so as not to poke her Mistress's skin on the rows of her teeth. She proceeded to take several more toes into her mouth, covering them with her luscious, juicy lips. 

Mindfang gasped out, feeling her tongue and lips brush and suck the skin of her sensitive toes. She could further feel the Slave work her way around, suckling the bottom of her toes and stroking the arches of her foot. Biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, Mindfang began to blush and moan furiously. Driven by the heat of the moment, she then inserted her fingers into her now wet vaginal slit and proceeded to masturbate. This continued for around five minutes, the Mistress pleasuring herself as her Slave continued to suck and lick, herself growing aroused by the taste.

Finally, Mindfang took her hand out, proceeding then also to pull her foot out of her partner's mouth. She stretched her wet toes, eying the amount of sticky saliva on them and leaned over to sniff it, taking in the smell of slave's spit on her foot. 

Oh, she definitely deserved a reward for the excellent work!

Mindfang crawled over towards her partner, who was backed up against the wall, still panting. She felt up her partner's right leg, moving her hands around the thighs as she caressed her calves, eventually going down to her foot. The Slave's heart raced once more, cheeks flushed green.

"I do believe you deserve this for your fine work, dearest," Mindfang cooed as she grasped the Slave's foot, running her index finger down from her arches to the heel and feeling the skin of her foot. 

Her sole felt coarse and rough, most similar in texture to leather, though not necessarily as thick. It seemed as if she'd barefooted for quite some time; perhaps from before she'd been sold into slavery? It was also covered with a layer of thick dirt, accumulated from working around at the more grimy areas of the ship. 

They needed serious cleaning! Fortunately, Mindfang knew just exactly what to do.

Through this, the Slave had an expression of simultaneous arousal and fear. Same as she had been during their entire foreplay session. Her long toes curled and spread with arousal as she felt her foot massaged, moaning and gasping as Mindfang went on. She tried yet again to stifle her emerging erection, though it was a futile endeavor. 

Her Mistress was no fool.

The Slave's eyes widened as she saw Mindfang open her mouth, gasping out as she felt her tongue begin to lick her sole. 

Mindfang then spat out immediately; as expected, the taste of dust and filth was strong. This was not going to deter her, however. She thusly continued to work her tongue up the arches of her partner's foot, occasionally spitting and spreading her tongue over the excess saliva, using it to clean the dirt off the Slave's sole.

Fighting back the vile taste of grime, the Marquise continued to work her tongue, licking off as much dirt as she could and finally got underneath the layer of filth wherein she could taste the sweet, coarse, yet delicious skin. Mindfang moaned, continuing to suckle on her foot, before then averting her gaze upwards, smiling as she noticed at how fully flushed the Slave's face was. She was also panting and sweating intensely, her throbbing penis growing longer and stiffer, eyes rolled over as her drooling tongue lopped out of her mouth. 

Immediately, Mindfang pulled away and got up, leaving the Slave to continue to breathe heavily as she moved to where she had previously discarded the sex-toy, strapping it back on. The Slave's eyes carefully watched her Mistress as she approached; now close enough so that was able to wave the strap-on inches from her face. She grinned wickedly, petting the dildo with sadistic glee. The sick look in her cerulean eyes began to worry the Slave.

"Oh dear, how very stupid of me… It appears that I'd forgotten to bring some lubrication! My, whatever shall I do?"

"Hmmmmmmmm…… I know!"

"You are going to provide the lubrication!"

The jadeblood gulped once more.

After a minute of still silence, she finally mustered up the courage to crawl towards Mindfang, getting down on all fours and positioning her mouth close enough to the sex-toy. Her lips were now inches away from the emblem on the tip of the dildo.

Breathing in, she proceeded to open her mouth, wrapping her succulent lips and tongue around the head of the sex-toy, trying to carefully avoid cutting herself on the sharp tips of the metal symbol. Mindfang watched with glee as she started to suck and lick, spreading her spit all over the dildo. At times, Mindfang lamented that she had a vagina; the sensations she'd felt when having her foot sucked off felt amazing! She could just only imagine how good it would have been on her penis, had she had one. Sure, she could have asked for cunnilingus, but she just didn't feel like it. She never liked the sensation very much.

Her train of thought was abruptly broken when the Slave started yelping and pulling away prematurely; she was covering her hands with her mouth. Looking down at the toy, Mindfang could see blood on the metallic emblem. 

The idiot Slave had got her mouth cut on it, stopping when only half of the dildo had been lubricated. Enraged, Mindfang smacked her across the face, causing her to recoil back.

"Did I tell you that you could stop, Slave?! Get back to work, now!"

The Slave shook, covering the side of her face that had been hit and immediately knelt down again. Mindfang gripped her hand, causing the Slave to jump back as she pulled it away; there she could see that clear jade tears streamed down her cheek. 

How would it taste?

She leaned over the Slave, watching her gasp out as Mindfang licked up her tears... It… It was amazing! 

The taste was utterly unlike anything Mindfang had ever had before. She could feel her heart pounding, her senses going on overdrive; she needed more, more!

Frenzied, Mindfang smacked the Slave down yet again, causing her to fall over. She continued licking her face, the Slave weakly accepting what was happening, knowing that there was no point in fighting, lest she risk enraging her Mistress any further. Mindfang was all over her face like a starving beast, sucking and licking up the tears on her skin, even going as far as to lick the corners of her eyes. The taste of her Slave's tears was driving her into further extreme arousal, her nipples fully erect as her vagina grew moist.

She forced the Slave to then turn over, screaming at her to bend immediately; it was time. She spat and used her own spit as last-minute lubricant, her partner meekly raising her bottom. The Slave spread her grand cheeks to reveal her tight hairless anus. The Slave took a deep breath, her heart pounding intensely, biting down her lip. She heard Mindfang fall onto her knees, moving in closer to her partner's backside. 

Fidgeting, Mindfang finally got herself into position, the Slave yelling out at the first thrust as Mindfang began to force the dildo inside. With each prod, the Slave bit her lip harder and harder, eventually biting enough to draw blood. As she stifled back a cry, Mindfang pushed it even deeper. Tears were streaming down her face when the Slave suddenly felt her Mistress, a temporary relief from the stinging pain. Looking back, she saw her stretch herself over, extending her arms and reaching to wipe off the tears and lick them up. She heard her moan loudly and soon felt her start the pegging again, this time even faster and more intense. Mindfang looked down, examining the state of the Slave's erection and grit her teeth as she saw how limp and flaccid it was. 

Was she not doing it hard enough? She clearly knew the Slave was in pain - how erotic! - Yet surely she should have been aroused by this too, even if it were involuntarily? 

Mindfang thrust faster and faster, trying her best to get in as deep as she could, all as the Slave cried out in excruciating pain. This went on for what seemed like an eternity; with each agonizing thrust, the Slave could feel the dildo's tip lacerate and cut through the sensitive lining of her rectal wall. 

The lubrication was obviously inadequate, yet it was clear her Mistress had known that all along. 

She continued thrusting, forcing the Slave to take up as many inches of the dildo as she physically could. Eventually, after almost an hour of merciless pounding, Mindfang slowed down and finally stopped. The Slave shook and panted, her body wracked with severe pain. Mindfang slowly pulled it out, grinning as she noticed the jade streaks all over the dildo. She took it off, standing up to retrieve her robe before throwing it on.

Mindfang then walked over to the Slave, who was clutching a wall for support, breathing heavily. Mindfang knelt over, softly rubbing her face and licking away some tears.

"After you've…….. Recovered, I expect to see this cleaned and within my room by days end."

"We had a lot of fun today, didn't we?"

The Slave simply nodded, her expression nimble and meek. 

Kneeling in closer, she whispered into her ear, "I can't wait for our next session."

The Marquise then smiled again, giving the Slave a kiss on the cheek before finally departing the store-room, leaving behind a bleeding, sobbing wreck.


	2. Part Two

The Marquise was roused from her slumbering by a loud, urgent pounding at the door. She grumbled, angrily wondering what demanded her immediate attention at this hour. 

She got up, dressed in nothing but a plain white nightgown, and then stomped towards the door. There, Mindfang was greeted by one of the rustblood crewmates. Through the dim light of the lantern he held, she saw a grim expression painted over his face. Mindfang barked at him, asking how he dared to wake her up this late, as he went on to nervously exclaim that there had been a death, and that she needed to get down right away. She dismissed him, stating that it could wait until the morning and that the rest of the crew should handle it. It was late and she was exhausted; another of the idiot crew dying wasn't a matter that demanded her being woken from a pleasant sleep. As she got ready to close the door on his face, Mindfang suddenly saw him grab at her arm, as he nervously went on to explain who exactly had died.

It was the jade-blood.

For a full minute, Mindfang fell silent, her eyes widening. The lowblood also went quiet, disturbed at how uncharacteristic the captain was behaving, though he knew that she was not going to take this well. Mindfang then abruptly pushed him aside, hard enough that he stumbled over and ran towards the large crowd that had gathered below a figure, which hung high up from one of the masts. She went motionless, shocked still by the grisly sight. The crewmates turned their attention towards the captain, whose expression had gone blank, all of her nine pupils solely fixated on the body. After a passing of awkward silence, Mindfang gradually snapped back to reality. 

The first thing she did was shout at several of the gawking outlookers to climb up and get the body down, while then ordering the rest to disperse and scour the ship for suspicious signs. Her mind was absolutely consumed on figuring out what had just happened; suicide was a clear possibility, though one she did not want to accept. Perhaps it had been murder? The Marquise did have many enemies, a fact she was quite proud of, but why would they send an assassin to kill a simple slave?  
Mindfang's thoughts were interrupted when she saw five of the crewmates return, body in tow. One of them hurried towards her, handing her a parchment he'd claimed was found stuck on the body's clothes. Curiosity raised, she quickly snatched the paper off his hands as the rest placed the corpse down. Opening it up, she saw nothing written, save for a drawing of two symmetrical, wavy lines, purple in color; the caste symbol of Admiral Dualscar.

This was his way of exacting petty vengeance at her. He knew of her attachment to the jadeblooded Slave, and so he had her slaughtered, hitting Mindfang where it would hurt most of all. Outraged, she screamed out loud enough to frighten the crewmen and ripped the paper apart into shreds. Their once healthy, fine black relationship was now swiftly and completely dissolved. The bastard seadweller had gone too far this time, and she would see to it that he would suffer for this. Mindfang then breathed in deeply, attempting to calm herself down. Payback would have to wait, as she needed to figure out what to do with the corpse. 

The crewmen were gathered around the deceased Slave, waiting on order from their captain on what to do next. Mindfang told them to step back, as she walked over and knelt down by the body, wanting to examine her firsthand. The Slave had died with her eyes wide open, which lifelessly gazed up at the clear night sky. The noose was still tied around her bruised neck, and her skin had gone paler then usual. She then looked down towards the rest of the body, feeling the tattered dress she'd wore, when she suddenly grew still and rubbed her eyes. 

Protruding from the slave's crotch was what was undeniably a full, turgid, post-mortem erection. 

Mindfang's cheeks went completely blue, as she began to sweat, feeling an odd mixture of simultaneous shock, embarrassment and arousal. 

The crew gazed dumbly at her, whispering amongst them as she took her shaking hand and poked at the penis, feeling at how thick it had gotten before pulling away, blushing even harder. After several more minutes of awkward motionlessness, her eyes still fixated on the bulge, Mindfang suddenly had an idea. She got up, pointing at several of the men and telling them to get down deck and find the largest table they could. She watched them run down, and waited several minutes. Finally, she saw them emerging out of the lower hold, three of them carrying a large wooden table. 

Still erect, even after what must have an hour after death? She had an excellent opportunity now, and couldn't just let it go to waste. 

Mindfang then directed them to take it inside her cabin, ordered more of the crewmates to carry the corpse and take her into Mindfang's cabin room to set her on the table. They obediently nodded; moving the table inside the room while three lifted the body and went inside. When they had all finished and exited her room, Mindfang promptly told them all to return to their cabins, and not to disturb or even approach her whatsoever until tomorrow. Once they were all gone, she then walked towards her cabin, locking the door to fully ensure privacy. She breathed in, turning back and moving over towards the table in the middle of her room, the dead Slave neatly laid out on it. 

The table was made out of elegantly crafted wood, with steel legs supporting it up. She was surprised that it was long enough to fully support the tall length of the Slave, all eight feet of her. Would it prove adequate for her purposes, though? That remained to be seen. Mindfang pulled up one of the chairs, seated herself by the body and quietly stared at the corpse for some time. After a long period of silent staring, the Marquise then took out one of her hands and reached for the body, touching her arm and noting how cold and clammy the skin felt. 

She then proceeded to move her hands over the noose tied around her, and attempted to remove it. After minutes of fussing and cursing, even going as far as to attempt to gnaw it off, she finally managed to remove it, throwing the rags down onto the floor in disgust. Afterwards, Mindfang then ran her fingers over the dark bruises, which soiled the Slave's otherwise lovely neck. She went on to softly caress her full, thick black lips, cooing gently as she felt how supple and smooth they were. Her deceased partner's glazed eyes stared, unfocused, at the ceiling. Mindfang did not want to close them, even as a sign of respect; this was the last time she would ever see those alluring jade orbs again. Why should she shut those gorgeous eyes for good?

Mindfang got up, pacing around the table as she turned her attention back to in-between the Slave's legs, staring at the protruding lump. She desired a better look at what was under there, and so proceeded to wrap her hands around the lower parts of the dress, raising it up before stripping the corpse naked and throwing the rags away. Her cheeks went blue once she ogled all fourteen inches of the Slave's now exposed cock. She was bitterly reminded of how, no matter what she did with her, the Slave was never stimulated enough to complete erection, yet it happened after she was murdered? 

It humiliated and shamed her.

Though she could have easily forced her into faked arousal via manipulation, it wasn't at all what she wanted. No, she had wanted an honest relationship, one where they knew and loved each other for who they were, without the use of tricks. She knew that she'd been harsh at times on the poor woman; but then, how would she have ever grown any stronger? 

It was too late now though. She was dead. 

Mindfang fought back the warm, bitter tears that had begun to form while she lamented. She didn't care if she was completely alone, weakness like this utterly disgusted her; yet the sorrow and heartbreak she felt pained deeply inside. Shaking her head, she went back to examine the body, fine even in death as ever; from the wholesome bosom to her shapely legs. Walking towards the end of the table, Mindfang got down on her knees and examined the Slave's large bare soles, tutting when she saw how they were once again soiled with a coating of dirt. Oh no no, this would not do! The coverings of grime were an unsightly blemishing on what were otherwise attractive soles, on very attractive feet.

Fortunately, Mindfang knew from experience just what to do.

She bent closer, enough so that her nose was a few inches away from the right foot. As the Slave was always barefooted, there was no odor of sweat, though it was replaced instead by the strong smell of wood and dust. She pressed her mouth right up against it, feeling the coarse flesh contrast over her soft, sensitive lips.  
Mindfang then opened her mouth, salivating as she rubbed her tongue up over the arches of her foot, and began the process of wiping the dead Slave's feet clean with her own spit. She quickly gagged out in disgust, revolted by the strong taste, but persevered on. The near-leathery texture of the sole was an interesting and pleasant sensation, although getting through the layers of soot was not. Mindfang then proceeded to work her way up towards the toes, suckling their tips in delight and forcing her tongue in the areas between each.

She went on for a while, until Mindfang eventually had taken all five of the toes into her mouth, ever so careful so as not to scratch or tear their skin on her fangs. Once the dirt had been cleaned off, the Slave's feet were absolutely delectable. She wasn't fully aroused, in part due to suffering the awful taste, but this served to be excellent warm-up. Mindfang then pulled it out of her mouth, sniffing the fresh coating of saliva all over the foot and taking in the aroma of her own mouth with sick delight. She looked at the left foot, noted the layers of dirt present there and realized that she still wasn't done yet.

Placing a hand underneath the heel, Mindfang raised it up close towards her mouth. With slight hesitation, she then proceeded to open her mouth again and started at licking at the lower ball of the foot, brushing off the dirt. She next worked her tongue upwards from the heel, running over the arches of the foot and roughly scraping away as much dirt as she could, sometimes using her lips to nibble away at some areas. Occasionally, Mindfang had to stop once more due to strong taste of filth, and her mouth oddly tingled from constant contact with the Slave's calluses. These were only minor nuisances though, and after several minutes of rigorous licking, the layers of dirt had been wiped off. She giggled playfully when she went up to suck the Slave's other toes, their tips as rough as her soles were. 

After she was done with the arduous process of cleaning, Mindfang got up, walking towards an end-table by her recuperracoon. There, she took out a cloth from the drawer and wiped her mouth, trying in vain to rub off the vile taste in her mouth. Once done, she returned to the corpse, her fingers tapped the side of the table while she wondered what next to do; there was just so much to play with after all, and it wouldn't be proper to get straight to the act of copulation without the foreplay. 

Staring down at her naked feet, Mindfang then looked up at the Slave's turgid member, as an idea came to mind. She quickly hurried herself towards the foot of the table and carefully climbed it up, positioning herself over the Slave's calves. She was relived to see that the table was able to hold both of them. Carefully, she then shifted her weight, moving backwards and stretching her legs. 

After some precise fidgeting, Mindfang finally settled into her desired position wherein she then stretched her legs, up until they reached up to the Slave's stomach. Slowly and gently, she pulled her legs backwards, and arranged them to hover directly next to the Slave's cock; toes curled with anticipation before she then wrapped them around the penis's head. Mindfang started it off slowly, first by stroking her limber toes up the shaft, then by softly rubbing her heels up against it. She later proceeded to move one foot and lightly stepped over the lengthy cock, moaning with pleasure at the feeling of the thick, turgid member underneath her soft, sensitive soles…

... Yet despite how physically good she felt, Mindfang still couldn't help but feel… a little underwhelmed. There wasn't any reactivity whatsoever; she was basically fucking a doll. Where was the fun in that? 

Were the Slave still alive, Mindfang would have used the opportunity to force her not to cum, taking great pleasure in watching as she'd struggle with her agonized arousal. This just wasn't the same with lifeless body. The realization that the Slave was well and truly dead hit hard; all she was left with now was a (admittedly still sexy) carcass, an unresponsive pile of meat that would one day rot away to nothing. Mindfang shook her head, trying to push away the depressing thoughts. The time for mourning would have to come later. 

All she wanted now was to just pleasure herself with her deceased lover for what would be the final time. 

Regaining herself, Mindfang moved her legs away from the Slave's dick and jumped down to the floor, pacing herself around the room. She reached underneath her nightgown and lightly fingered herself, as a little warm-up, before returning to the corpse and seating herself by the table's edge. After a short while, she got back down, pacing herself towards the Slave's head. She stared down at those dead jade eyes, which endlessly gazed at the ceiling. Mindfang shut her eyes, knelt down and pressed her lips up against the body's mouth in a soft kiss. She quickly pulled away, as hot, painful tears streamed freely down her cheeks.

Mindfang smacked herself in shame.

Half an hour of silence passed before she pondered on what next she could do with the body. She affixed her gaze again towards the corpse's dick, salivating as a thought come to her; if the Slave's feet managed to taste so good, even with the coverings of dirt and calluses, then how would her penis taste? Mindfang earnestly licked her lips at the thought, her mouth growing into a toothy grin.

There was one way to find out! She shifted and repositioned herself on the table so that she was sitting directly on the Slave's legs. It only took her little to bend over until her face was several inches away from the cadaver's great genitals. She gulped, heart beating quickly as she blushed. 

The Marquise opened her mouth, letting spittle carelessly drip over the Slave's pelvis as she breathed in and raised her tongue, grazing the shaft of the cock with it. She enveloped the tip with her wet blue lips and lightly nibbled at the edge of the head with delicate fangs. She was going to try and lubricate as much of the penis as she could before starting with the actual intercourse. Caution was necessarily, for what would she do had it been damaged by her fangs? She exercised precision as she sucked the head, elated at how very smooth and soft it felt underneath her tongue. 

Mindfang moved one of her hands and lightly clasped the penis, allowing her to easily suck it further. Spit involuntarily dripped down her mouth once she had taken up ten centimeters of the penis. She folded her dexterous tongue around the head of the cock, her saliva acting as lubrication as she took more and more it into her mouth, until she had several inches of it inside.

She felt it was time to pull out, and she smiled as she saw the translucent layers of her saliva all overt the cock, the result left over by Mindfang's blowjob. Still thirsting for more, Mindfang turned her view down towards the Slave's impressive testes, smooth and hairless like the rest of the crotch. Mindfang cupped the large ballsack underneath her hand, weighed it gently, leaned in and then buried her face near the prostate. Extending her tongue, she licked at it, going as far as to carefully nibble the edges of the flesh. She needed to be extra careful, so as not to tear it on her teeth, and so had to mostly rely on her tongue to taste the testicle; they felt squishy, soft, and somewhat wrinkly. 

She then pulled her mouth away, licking her lips up and feeling her up vagina, noting how moist it felt. Now was time to begin. Mindfang leapt off the table, paced herself around once more while running her a finger past the edges as she headed towards the end. Once there, she climbed on and shifted her body, positioning herself until she was seated directly above the Slave's (long, long) legs. 

Edging her way closer towards the penis, Mindfang grew acutely aware of how fast her heart beat, along with how wet her own genitals were getting. Bending forwards, she then fiercely started grinding her genitals up against the head of the penis, frantically rubbing up herself against it. She had bit down on her lower lip so hard that her fangs pricked and drew blood. 

Feeling more than horny enough, Mindfang proceeded to slowly hover herself above before finally straddling herself on it, sharply gasping out once she felt the very tip of the penis go inside her. She pushed down, sighing out in arousal as she took up more of the cock. Mindfang wanted to see how much of the slave's massive penis she could handle. She started off slowly, moving up and down in a gentle, rhythmic movement. Her vagina was adequately wide enough to accompany the seven inch width of the penis, and the coatings of saliva from the previous fellation, along with her own genital fluids, served to ease the process. She continued to slap herself on the penis, panting and grunting breathlessly as cool sweat drops formed on her warm flesh. 

It felt sooooooo goooooood.

After several minutes, Mindfang had managed to take over four inches of the penis, feeling her rub it inside against her sensitive vaginal folds. She then greatly picked up the speed, moaning harder and harder the faster she pounded herself down on her partner's tumescent genital. 

It was only three minutes into copulating when Mindfang suddenly noticed a strange twitching from the penis, which completely disrupted her mounting. She slowed down and stopped momentarily, wondering what she'd just felt. Mindfang soon disregarded the feeling as nonsense and attempted to continue, when suddenly she felt it again, this time more intense. She pulled out, seeing that the Slave's penis had somehow begun involuntarily spasming. The Marquise gulped in confusion, wondering what was going on, and leapt down from the table, watching the cock erratically twitch and shudder. She had tried to reach out with one finger to poke at it, when the penis began to forcefully ejaculate. The sheer suddenness of this caused Mindfang to jump back, falling onto the ground, stunned with silence. Dumbfounded, she watched the Slave's penis to blow its entire load, thick lengthy streams of jade semen squirting from the penis.

Mindfang's mouth hung completely agape, dumbly watching as the corpse continued shoot out what seemed like a near endless torrent of cum, which sprayed the wooden walls and ceiling with globules of sticky slime. She didn't know how long had passed until the corpse's testes had finally worn their reserves, and gazed at the last drop of jizz which pitifully dripped down the still erectile penis. For some time, Mindfang remained seated on the ground, utterly aghast at what she'd just seen. She knew that bodies could still ejaculate after death, especially while after a hanging, but this had been delayed by hours! She breathed in and out, calming her rapid heart down as she ran her hands through her hair. Mindfang looked back up at the body and eyed the glob clusters, which were stuck all around the cabin. She then recalled the last erotic session with the Slave a few days back. There, she'd tasted her tears, and found that they behaved as an aphrodisiac, which greatly heightened Mindfang's sex-drive. 

If simple tears had that effect, then could her semen as well? 

Getting down on her knees, she crawled over towards one of sticky semen globs that had fallen onto the floor, a few feet away from one of the table-legs. She lapped it up like a thirsty animal and delighted in the sweet, fruity taste, saddened to find that it did not act as an aphrodisiac. Mindfang sighed with severe disappointment, slurped up the last drops of the stain, and stood up, walking towards the table. She went over by the corpse's head and solemnly stared into her clouded eyes, as a sad realization came to her; nothing Mindfang did with the Slave had ever brought her to ejaculation.

She shook off the depressing thoughts again, not wanting to dwell on them until later. She preoccupied herself by moving back to the penis, climbing towards the table, and readying herself to remount. Before she did, she gripped the penis with one hand and carefully suckled off the residue cum from her urethra, moaning in pleasure as she sampled the exotic taste. Mindfang then proceeded with straddling the penis again, sitting herself down on it and enveloping about two inches into her vagina. She started slowly, first by sliding in and out, then by pushing down harder and harder. Five inches in, she picked up the speed; her wettening vaginal lips helping to smooth her sliding. 

Her thrusting grew accelerated the more she managed to take up, so driven by arousal that she started drooling carelessly, as if she were a dumb wiggler. Now six inches in, she then forced herself down even harder, gasping out loud and moaning frantically. Half an hour later and Mindfang still hadn't tired, her insatiable lust unsated even after she had taken in roughly twenty centimeters of the penis. Her clitoris had come fully erected, her labia absolutely drenched. She could feel herself on the very brink of orgasm now. Faster, she had to be faster! Mindfang smacked herself down on the cock with enough force that her breasts jiggled, cheeks completely flushed blue. Throughout it all, the table's strong legs withstood. 

She slid herself in deeper and deeper, smiling as she saw how well the penis was coated with in a fine layer of her juice. Mindfang thrust herself down as hard as she could and felt her heart pound so fast she'd feared it could burst. After another half hour of rigorous riding, she was finally just a few more centimeters from taking the entire length of the massive penis into her now distended cunt. 

One more thrust was all it took until Mindfang could no longer hold it in anymore; her legs and pelvis shook uncontrollably as she felt herself begin to climax, eyes rolled over with sheer bliss as she finally orgasmed, screeching so loud that the sound reverberated throughout the entire hold. She came forcefully, her spunk painting the corpse's penis a rich shade of blue as she wildly moaned, her toes outstretched in pleasure. After she had finished, she then suddenly pulled herself off the corpse, stumbling down towards one of her drawers and pulling out a large knife. She smiled, licking her lips as a finger ran up the sharp blade-end, before she ran back towards the table and knelt down.

This was the best intercourse she had ever had in recent memory, and she could not, would not, allow that fine penis to just rot away. Mindfang raised the weapon and hacked at the very base of the penis, as she then tore through its outer layer and sliced the thin muscle ligaments inside, as previously congested blood stained the knife and sputtered out all over the table. 

Grinning wickedly, she then wrapped her hands around the tip and viciously pulled, ripping the penis off and causing a massive jet of jade blood to spurt from the bottom. Mindfang quickly rushed down to a drawer, the penis in her clutches steadily growing softer as it drained out. She rummaged though it, took out a blue cloth and tightly wrapped it around the dismembered organ, before then licking her hands clean.

With some stuffing and a little embalming, the Slave's penis would serve to become a reusable sex toy, one that might last for a good while. The rest of the body would be respectfully thrown overboard, rather than fed to her great lusus, which was housed at one of her ships holds. As she glanced over at the body's hollow eyes, the Marquise felt little in the way of guilt at the defilement. The woman was dead now, what use would a corpse have for her genitals? Mindfang was just making sure that such a fine organ didn't go to waste, nothing immoral about that. 

Not only was she dead, she was a Slave; her slave, who's only purpose in life was to serve her Mistress. Mindfang was simply making sure she did, so even in death.

The jade-blood was still her property, in the end.


End file.
